Texture material is applied to interior surfaces of structures, including ceiling surfaces. In new construction, the texture material is applied by a hopper gun. When texture material on a target surface or the target surface itself is damaged, a new coating of texture material is applied. For small repairs, the use of a hopper gun is not practical, and acoustic texture material is applied using an aerosol dispenser.
The need exists for improved aerosol dispensing systems and methods configured to apply texture material to a target surface when the target surface is a ceiling surface.